


Now You're Gone (and Calling me a Bitch Again)

by ThePanicRoom



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Vent Work, i am sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanicRoom/pseuds/ThePanicRoom
Summary: This wasn't how it was supposed to go.





	Now You're Gone (and Calling me a Bitch Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent work, bc I am a sad man. Also rip all my previous fics they're all dead as hell lmao.
> 
> Also just a heads up: I haven't played BL3 yet, so sorry :'))  
I AM using their BL3 designs, and the canon storyline so beware of spoilers, but yeah. Sorry.

It wasn't supposed to go like this, Moxxi supposed, her nails digging into the palms of her head as she relayed the last few moments again, and again in her head. "I love you." "Oh, hon... I'm so sorry..." "What?" "I'm sorry... It's just--" Maya didn't stick around to hear what the other woman had to say, her retreating form hurt more than any gun wound ever could.  
"Wait! Please, Maya, let me finish--" The bartender begged, rushing from around her counter, large bun bouncing with the pace of her stride.  
"Maya!" The older woman shouted, the hooded siren gone, and around the corner before Moxxi could have seen where she went.  
"Shit..." She gripped her hair in frustration.  
"Shit!" Angry tears pricked the corners of the southern belle's blue eyes. She didn't even take notice of others for once as she cried out in pure, raw anguish, turning on a dime and slamming her fist into a solid wall, not even phased with the loud cracking sound that escaped her now bleeding knuckles. Moxxi didn't even register when she started to cry, only when her lungs started to ache and burn from the stuttering sobs did the bartender take note of the wet, hot tears that poured down her cheeks.  
"Goddamn it! Maya, come back here!" She shouted once more upon deaf ears. Moxxi felt as her knees gave out, and let herself gracelessly fall to the dusty floor of Sanctuary ii. Moxxi's breath continued to get shallower and more desperate with every sob that passed her lips. It really, really wasn't supposed to go like this. Sucking in a gasping breath, Moxxi continued to pound at the wall, each punch growing weaker and weaker as she went. The screams inside her own head seemed to manifest into the air around her, the noise deafening, and heart wrenching. It took Moxxi three minutes of the noise to realize that she was the one screaming. Taking a deep and stuttering breath, the bar owner slowly drug herself up from the floor, her knees still wobbly and stiff. "I love you too, you dumb, homicidal siren..."


End file.
